


A dragon with wolfblood

by epicmotherfuckerx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arya Jon and Aegon are Lyanna's childeren, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lyanna is alive, Prince Gendry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmotherfuckerx/pseuds/epicmotherfuckerx
Summary: After Robert's rebellion, Lyanna fled with her three children: Jon, Aegon and Arya Targaryen back to Winterfell where they grew up. Now the king is looking for new alliances. He wants one thing, for a Stark to join houses with on of his sons. Arya had always expected to marry on of her brothers after she flowered, she had not expected to find one of the childeren of her father's murderer to be so interesting.AU- where Lyanna is still alive and has Jon, Aegon and Arya as children.I suck at summary's lmao.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya always felt free on the back of her horse, the wind blew her long hair out of her face. She felt one with her horse, a beautiful golden sand steed. Her mother always joked her stallion was as stubborn as Arya herself, she had laughed at that. Her mother: Lyanna wasn’t wrong. She had names him Viserys, after her uncle Viserys Targaryen. Her uncle passed away, when she was still a toddler, there had been an accident where he had fallen and knocked over a pot of hot melted gold, the gold had fallen over his head, melting onto his skull. Arya had thought is was strange, a dragon killed by fire.

 

It had almost taken a her a full year to break him in, he had thrown her off every chance that he got. Viserys had given up eventually, she never did. Now however Arya had wished he wasn’t as stubborn as she is because he refused to move forward, she had known him well enough that when he gets something in his head Arya could kick him as much as she wanted he would not do what she commanded him to. They had been galloping at full speed when he had suddenly stopped, it had almost made her fall off. Her horse never stopped, he loved galloping as much as she did. He either was tired which rarely happend or something was wrong. She hoped it wasn’t the latter.

 

“What is it?” Arya snapped at her horse. Viserys made a sound of protest as she tried to get him to move forward before stubbornly rearing.

 

“Oh stop it” she hissed.

 

That’s when she heard it, softly at first. A whimper of some sort. And then again, harder this time. It sounded like a dog panicking. It saddened her, so she did the most logical thing she could think of. She got off Viserys and walked towards the sound, clutching the reins with her left hand. The closer she got the harder the whispers became, until she saw it. A huge wolf, sadly dead.

 

Before she could investigate further she heard a voice call out her name. “Arya” it was her brother Jon, on his white mare, riding with him where her cousin: Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. As if sensing her distress, Jon got off his horse with a worried look on his face. “What is it?” He asked.

 

“A wolf, it’s dead” she replied as Theon and Robb dismounted their horses.

 

“Well get away from it then” Theon snapped.

 

“No it made a noise” she snarled back

 

“How can it make a noise, it’s dead” Robb said.

 

“How I’m I suppose to know!” She replied.

 

“Well,  you heard it” he said. He had a point, but she really did heard a noise. What if the wolf was still alive? The wolf had antlers sticking out of its body, so Arya doubted it could still be, she hadn’t seen the chest move up and down so it’s wasn’t breathing. It had to be dead, but what could have made the noise then?

 

“Maybe it’s still alive?” She wondered.

 

“Have you seen it? It’s definitely dead” Theon sneered.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, I’ll take a look” Robb exclaimed. “Hold my horse” he snarled at Theon. Theon did as he said.

 

Robb slowly walked towards the giant beast. Studying it as he crouched down next to it. “It’s dead” he said. Theon turned towards Arya ready to give her the ‘I told you so’ speech when the whimpering noise was made again.

 

“See I told you” Arya huffed.

 

“It’s not coming from the wolf, it’s from coming from underneath it” Robb said, as he reached under the dead beast and pulled out a pup. Her face lit up before it turned sour again as Theon exclaimed “We should kill them, they can’t survive without its mother”

 

“No!” Arya snapped “We can take care of them!”

 

“Four pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. You were meant to have them” Jon said, pulling them out from underneath their dead mother. Robb has stood up again walking back to his horse, he looked distracted for a bit, focusing on something in the background before walking to wherever he was staring.

 

“Make that seven pups” he noted. “One for you Arya, for Jon and Aegon too”

 

Arya looked at Jon for reassurance, he gave her a small smile. “Go on, pick one”

 

She couldn’t hide the excitement that creeped up on her as she walked to Robb. She examined the pups, a brown one with brown eyes, a grey one with golden eyes and an albino with red eyes. The grey one caught her attention first, so she took that one from Robb’s arms and looked up at him. “I want this one” she said.

 

Robb smiled at her. “It’s yours then”

 

“We will assign the other pups when we get back, it’s getting dark already” Jon exclaimed.

 

Jon was right it was getting dark. Her mother had warned her not to ride after dark and Arya was afraid of the scolding she would get if she didn’t obey her mother. She pulled the pup tighter against her chest and walked back to Viserys, untying him from the tree and mounting him.

 

“Whoever gets home first, gets to have my dessert” Jon said when they all were seated on their horses, and galloped off. She was quick to follow him even catching up and then getting ahead of him. She had sand seed after all and she always won. This time was no different from other times.

 

By the time they got back it was dark, she was lucky it wasn’t Lyanna waiting by the stables. It was Ned Stark, her uncle.

 

“What is the meaning of this” Ned had said as he took in the sight of the children before him, all clutching wolf pups in their arms.

 

“Their mother was dead so we took them” Robb replied. Ned shook his head, Arya could feel the frustration coming of off him.

 

“You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves” he exclaimed. Arya let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She looked down at the pup in her arms. ‘Nymeria’ she thought. ‘I’m going to name you Nymeria’

 

“All of you head straight to your chambers and go to sleep, the king will arrive early tomorrow” with that Ned walked out of the stables.

 

Arya walked Viserys to his stable and took of his tack, afterwards she gave him a quick brush and headed to her chambers.

 

Arya couldn’t sleep that night, her mind kept wandering to her father. Her father had died in battle against Robert Baratheon. Her mother had been kidnapped by her father because of that House Targaryen was no more. Robert had made sure that. Just her, Jon and Aegon. Robert had spared their lives because of Lyanna and she had dropped their claims to the throne. She had fled back north afterwards and Cersei Lannister married Robert Baratheon.

 

She was a bit anxious about the king arriving, the reason why he would visit the north was unclear to her, but she heard rumors that he was looking for a betrothed for his older sons.. She didn’t worry to much about that. Arya had not flowered yet and when she would she was probably going to get married of to one of her brothers, the Targaryen way considering her and her siblings were the last of the Targaryens. Aegon had told her that.

 

Robert was the murderer of her father after , even if Rhaegar had not been a good man. He was still her father. Her mother never spoke about him though. She sometimes caught her mother looking at her with a sad smile, she thought it was because of her one Targaryen feature: her purple eyes, they probably reminded them of her father. Only Aegon had been born with silver hair but he had grey eyes. Jon was the same as her, dark hair but with purple eyes.

 

Arya couldn’t stay in her bed any longer,the sun was already starting to rise and it was beginning to get lighter ,she doubted she could get anymore sleep. So she got up and pulled on her riding clothes with Nymeria hot on her heels she headed towards the kitchen ,the pup had been following her everywhere. Once she arrived in the kitchen, she quickly grabbed an apple and walked to the stables.

 

It was so early the stable boy had not even been up yet, she would have plenty of time for a ride before the King was going to arrive. She fed the apple to Viserys and saddled him up.

 

As she was leaving the stable she heard a voice say “Going out for a ride?” The voice belonged to Aegon. “Dont worry sister, I’m not going to tell on you” he added. “Just don’t go to far, the king will be arriving soon”

 

“I won’t, thank you Aegon” she said and mounted Viserys.

 

It had been a great ride, she had not rode to far out into the godswood. Her stallion had been behaving very good so far. Viserys had been a gift from her mother for her fourteenth name day last year. She had been so grateful that she almost cried. And despite the hard work she had to put into him she was still very grateful for him.

 

Arya turned her horse around, she had been gone for an hour now, it would take one more to get back, this way she was going to be right on time. But then it started to raining, not just raining it was pouring, and if there is one thing Viserys absolutely hated, it would be rain. As soon as she gave him the command to gallop, he sped off and she had not been prepared for the speed that he went. The rain made the ground slippery and before she knew it Viserys slipped taking both of them to the ground, she felt a sharp pain in her right leg, the side they had landed on.

 

Viserys quickly stood up, he stayed by her side. Nymeria whimpered as she sat beside Arya. Processing her fall and the pain that came with it, it took her awhile to get back up again. Her leg wasn’t broken she could still support herself on it, it still hurt badly. She wasn’t the only one limping, Viserys was as well, so she couldn’t get back on him. She was going to have to walk back, while limping she was never going to make it in time.

 

Her mother was going to kill her.

__________________

 **Note**.

First of all thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. I don’t know exactly where i want to go with this story. On a second note this is how i imagine the characters looking, apart from the show. Don’t get me wrong i absolutely love Maisie and i think she’s gorgeous but i didn’t picture the actress that played Lyanna in the show and i wanted Arya to look very similar to Lyanna.

Arya:

Lyanna:

  
Aegon:

Please leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this chapter.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to let everyone know that the second chapter might take a little bit longer, I recently got a lot of inspiration and because of that I might edit the first chapter a little bit. 

Aside from that i have been getting a couple of comments about the relationships of this story, but it is going to be Gendry/ Arya with a bit of Aegon/Arya and Jon/Daenerys. But I could possibly make an alternative version where Arya ends up with Aegon. 

Lastly I just wanted to ask the people reading this what you might want in this story!

Thank you for the support and kudos I’ve been getting!

Love,  
Epicmotherfuckerx

____

UPDATE: I’m almost done with the second chapter! It will be posted tommorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about the prince?” 
> 
> “Which one?” 
> 
> “Prince Gendry ofcourse, I heard he is quite handsome”

Arya had been right. The king had already arrived when she got back. 

She had been panicking when she arrived at the gates of Winterfell, her clothes were soaked through and sticking to her skin, her leg hurt and her head did too. Most important of all Viserys was limping and Arya had seen enough horses hurt to know that most of them didn’t survive a broken leg, so she prayed to the Gods as she stumbled into the stables, she really had tried to be stealthy but with her leg it had been nearly impossible. 

It was Jon that found her, he had been saddling up his horse to go looking for her. “Arya?” He spoke out. “God’s what happened” 

Arya wasn’t listening “There’s something wrong with his leg” she pointed to Viserys. 

“What happened, Arya” he repeated stern. 

“We slipped” she explained “The ground was slippery and Viserys was going to fast -“ she was rambling now, Jon couldn’t even understand what she was saying. 

She couldn’t lose Viserys.

He was her uncle, the one she had never met. 

He was Visenya , the woman she looked up to so much. 

He was Aegon, the man who conquered Westeros. 

He was her family.

He was her father. She quieted down with that thought. “Come here” Jon spoke out, wrapping his arms around her small frame. “Viserys is just as stubborn as you are, you won’t get rid of him that easily” 

Jon always knew how to calm her down. “Let’s get you cleaned up” he proposed. 

She gave him a small nod and tightened their embrace before letting go. 

They had arrived at Arya’s chambers in secret, with Nymeria hot on their heels. Everyone was busy with the King's arrival, so they had been able to go to her chambers without anyone noticing. “I have to go, tell everyone that you are back” Jon had said. 

“Okay” Arya had replied, with that Jon walked off. And Arya opened the door of her chambers. 

Her handmaiden: Daenerys Snow had been sitting on Arya’s bed, waiting for her arrival. Nymeria wagged her tail at the blonde woman, jumping up to bed to greet her before laying down, clearly tired. 

“Lady Arya” Daenerys greeted, giving her a small bow. 

Arya hated it when she did that. She had made it clear hundreds of times, the relationship she had with her handmaiden was quite informal. She considered her a friend and knew Daenerys felt the same way. 

She gave Daenerys a stern look. But Daenerys only raised her eyebrows. Arya followed her handmaidens gaze. “Mother” she uttered. She had been standing in the corner of her room, near the bath that had been prepared. 

Her mother did not say anything, if looks could kill Arya would be six feet under. “I’m sorry,-“ she started. 

“Save it” her mother snapped at her. Arya knew not to argue with her mother. Lyanna was much more stubborn than herself. 

Nobody spoke when Arya took of her drenched riding leathers. But she saw her mother’s eyes soften at the starting bruise on her leg and hip. She gave her daughter a hand to help her into the bath. Afterwards her mother took a seat on the bed and Daenerys began scrubbing her skin. The warmth of the water felt soothing against her sore muscles. 

“Arya” her mother broke the silence. “What happened?” 

“We slipped” she answered softly, almost ashamed. 

“ Are you alright?” Lyanna sympathized. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a bruise” she replied. 

“And Viserys?” Lyanna knew her daughter well enough to know what Arya really worried about. Her daughter loved that horse to death. 

Arya frowned. “He was limping” 

Lyanna sighed. “You and I will finish this conversation tomorrow” 

Her walked towards the chamber door “Oh, and Arya?” 

“Yes, mother?”

“You better be on time for the feast or else no riding for a month” 

“I will, mother” she said as her mother walked out of her chambers. 

It didn’t take Daenerys long to finish, she was so used to scrubbing dirt of Arya’s skin. She had gotten quite handy at it and learned tricks to finish faster. Arya got out of the bath, Daenerys handed her a robe. 

“Are you excited to meet the king, Arya?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m not to sure” she had replied. 

“What about the prince?” 

“Which one?” 

“Prince Gendry ofcourse, I heard he is quite handsome” 

“So?”

“Perhaps you will fall in love” It was silent for a moment, the girls now staring at each other, before the both of them broke into a fit of giggles.

“Perhaps” Arya said.

She watched as Daenerys picking up the dress Arya had to wear. “You know, it is it not as crazy as it sounds” her handmaiden vocalized. 

“What is?” 

“You falling in love, you are fifteen nearly sixteen. It won’t be long before you flower. Perhaps you will even be able to find a husband you actually like” 

Arya had always thought she would hate marriage, she would not make a good wife. She was too wild, too careless. But she would marry Aegon, he had told her so. 

“I already have found a husband” 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Aegon, i am still a Targaryen so I will marry the Targaryen way” 

“Who told you that? Aegon? You mother had never indicated to marry you off any time, not even to your own brother” 

Daenerys was right about that. Arya had never had a conversation about marriage with her mother. It seemed like a forbidden thing to talk about.

“But Aegon said,-“ 

“Exactly, Aegon said that. It’s what he wants, not what your mother wants and he has no say in your marriage” 

Arya did not know what to say, so she sat quietly on her bed. Daenerys sat down close behind her, starting to brush out her long dark hair. “ What about you, Daenerys? Have you found anyone you want to marry” 

“ I doubt anyone would ever want to marry me, I’m a lowborn after all” 

“Don’t say that” Arya snapped at her and turned around to look her handmaiden in the eyes. “Any man would be lucky to marry you, lowborn or not” 

“Thank you, Arya” Daenerys expression softened. “Now let's get you in this dress” she said as she stood up and grabbed the dress that had been laid out on the bed beside her. 

Arya had not looked at the dress yet. She did not really like dresses, she did not mind wearing them occasionally but they were not very practical and she spend her days out riding. Riding in a dress did not seem comfortable.

Daenerys helped her into the dress after she laced up her corset. She grabbed Arya by the arms and turned her towards the mirror in her room. 

“The dress is beautiful” Arya pointed out. 

The dress was made of a dark blue velvet, with a deep neckline decorated with lace. It hugged to her curves, showing of her small waist. The deep neckline showed of her breasts, but the lace covered them up so the dress would still be appropriate. The end of the sleeves were also decorated with lace. 

“As are you” Daenerys stated. Arya looked at her through the mirror. “Don’t ever forget that” she paused. A puzzled look formed on Arya’s face, it did not go unnoticed by her handmaiden. 

“You May have been raised by wolves, but you have the blood of old Valeria. You are still a Targaryen, a dragon. A dragon with the wolfblood that your mother and uncle have” 

“Daenerys,-“ Arya begon

“Your father may have not been a good man, but he is still your father. And the man who killed him is in your home, drinking your family’s wine right now as we speak. Don’t ever forget that, don’t ever forget who you truly are and what they did to your family” 

“I won’t” she stated as Daenerys started braiding her hair half up in a northern braid, while keeping the rest of her hair loose, curling to her waist. “Now show them, how beautiful a dragon really is” 

 

The conversation with Daenerys had left her feeling quite uneasy. She had not been sure how to feel about it when she first heard the news of the King traveling to Winterfell. Is she really suppose to feel that way about the king? Was she supposed to hate him for what he did to her family? Even though he had saved her mother, he had ended her house in doing so. Arya was so focused on replaying the conversation in her head as she wandered through the halls of Winterfell , that she had not seen the figure walking towards her, he had been deep in thought as well and before she knew it, she collided into hard chest. 

She was so sure that she would fall, but before she reached the ground, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was not sure what shocked her more, his fast reflexes or the eyes of the man who had caught her. She had never in her life seen such blue eyes. “I’m sorry, milady, I should have looked where I was going” the man apologized. 

Arya was to distracted by his face to say anything back. He did not avert her gaze, instead he stared right back. “Are you alright milady?” 

”I’m fine” she replied. Her gaze still on his. She felt his arms losing their grip, as he slowly pulled back. 

For the first time in her life, Arya was truly speechless. 

The sound of running footsteps, broke her gaze away from the man in front of her. It was her little cousin: Rickon running barefoot toward her, wrapping his small arms around her legs. She winced as he brushed against her bruised leg. 

If Rickon was here that meant her cousins were close to. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you milady, unfortunately I have to get going” the stranger said, giving a small bow. 

“Likewise” she gave him a small smile, before she saw her cousin Robb and Theon coming around the corner of the hallway. She watched as the stranger walked away. 

“Wait!” She vocalized. The man turned around. “I never got your name” 

The stranger looked at her with a surprised expression, he smiled at her. “You will find out soon enough” he replied. Arya frowned at his reply, what was that supposed to mean? 

Before she could ask him, Theon and Robb already caught up with her and Rickon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I also wanted to inform that I will soon start writing the alternative version of this story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. COMEBACK

Sooo I know I haven’t uploaded in a while but I just wanted to let everyone know (if there are still people interested in this story) that I will be continuing this story! However I do have a question...

What would you like to see in this story? And where do you want this story to go? Do you want it to have smut in it? And for Arya and Gendry to have a very lusty relationship or do you want them to have a ‘love at first sight’ type of relationship. 

If you have a idea please comment them! I will genuinely look at the comments and consider any ideas/ recommendations.

Lastly I’m considering getting a co-star writer! So if anyone is interested in that position please let me know! 

Love,  
Epicmotherfuckerx


	5. Update!

Sooo I have been thinking a little bit (well actually allot) about how and where I want this story to go. I first of all want to point some things out. 

1\. This is an Arya x Gendry story with a background of Aegon x Arya 

2\. Aegon feels it’s his right/ is low key obsessed with his bloodline and thinks he needs to keep the bloodline pure, like he believes his father would have wanted, which is why he wants to marry Arya, he does feel attracted to her as she is a beautiful girl. 

3\. Arya grew up thinking she was supposed to marry Aegon or Jon because that’s what Aegon has told her. 

4\. This story will probably contain smut so keep that in mind if you don’t feel comfortable reading sexual things in a story. 

5\. I have not figured out exactly where I want the story to go and will most likely kind of make it up as I write (do have a rough plot line)

6\. I will go through the first two chapters that I have already written and published, and probably adjust the chapters a bit (edit them, add stuff I didn’t or scrap stuff that I feel like isn’t necessary in the story etc) so I will be doing that first before I update and publish the next chapters. But I wil keep everyone updated on what is going on and what I’m doing etc.

Lastly I want to thank Everyone for all the support and lovely comments I have been getting. I still I’m taking requests for the story and I’m also still looking for a co-writer so really if anyone is interested please leave a comment and maybe we can discuss details through email! 

Everyone can still leave requests on what they want with certain characters etc. 

Lastly (really last thing) Keep in mind that there will be Aegon x Arya that will also be in a sexual tone which I hope most of my readers will be okay with. The story is mainly going to focus on Arya and her conflicting feelings between Aegon and Gendry. 

Love epicmotherfuckerx!


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!LAST UPDATE BEFORE NEW CHAPTER

Okay so this is going to be the last update before I actually post the re-edit of the first chapter. 

Sooo I had this idea and I really liked it but just wanted to know if people would read this lmao. 

I actually thought about making Rhaegar alive, and that Roberts Rebellion never happened but the Baratheon are still on the throne (still working out the details)

That would make it easier for me to write the complications of Arya and Gendrys feelings + Arya’s feelings torwards Aegon. 

Please let me hear your thoughts about this!

Love epicmotherfuckerx


	7. Return of dragon with wolfblood

So are people still interested in this story? Cuz I’m thinking about going back to writing. Sorry for the hiatus but I was dealing with some personal issues that kept me from writing. But I just wanted to know if people are still interested in this story?and if so would it be easier to re-upload the story. Or just rewrite the chapters on this story?


End file.
